


Fluffy February Day 22 - Slow Dancing

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [18]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, fluffy february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: Nora admits to Deacon that she'd never been dancing.forFluffy Februaryoriginally posted on mytumblr
Relationships: Deacon/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137989
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	Fluffy February Day 22 - Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not the Deacon/Nora Armstrong I've been working on, it just with a different Nora.
> 
> you can find the original prompt list for Fluffy February on [tumblr](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/639602426793623552/fluffy-february-prompts)

“Really? You’ve never gone dancing?” Deacon asked.

“Nope, never.”

“Not even at your own wedding?”

Nora shrugged. “It was a private ceremony held at the courthouse. Nate was about to be shipped out, and I just found out I was pregnant… I don’t know, it just didn’t come up.”

“What about when you went to school? If all those movies I’ve seen were anything to go by, then like at least fifty percent of your high school curricular was dancing.”

She laughed. “Yeah, Dirty Dancing and Footloose were so accurate to real life.”

“They were both a hundred percent accurate, and I refuse to believe otherwise.”

“Oh, sure.”

“But seriously, you didn’t do any dancing at school? Or in college?”

“No, no one ever asked me, and I was still too afraid of rejection to try asking anyone myself. I don’t know. I was kind of a loudmouth brat in school. Guys just weren’t interested in me, and the school would probably explode if I tried asking a girl to be my date, so it just never happened.”

“You’re still kind of a loudmouth brat.”

She let out a loud snort of laughter. “Remind me why I travel with you?”

“Because I’m just so charming.”

“That’s one word for it.”

Deacon smiled sadly, then said, “Barbra and I danced at our wedding.”

“Really? You had a wedding?”

“Kind of? I made her a ring, nothing fancy, just a silver band, and we said our vows. Then we kissed, and then… we danced. Didn’t even have any music or anything, I just held her and we swayed back and forth. It was nice.” He laughed bitterly. “I wish I could have given her a big ceremony with all the bells and whistles, but that just doesn’t happen anymore. And while I’m being honest, I don’t think she would have liked some big Hollywood style wedding. What we had was perfect for the two of us, and I wouldn’t trade it in for the world.”

“That’s so sweet.”

He smiled at her. “So, are we doing this or what?”

“Are we doing… what, exactly?”

“Dancing. You wanna dance with me?”

“Oh, right, dancing. Um, do I need to turn on the music?”

“You don’t have to.”

“I’m not sure Butcher Pete is really a song you can dance to.” 

He laughed, then took her hand and put it on his shoulder, as he slid his other hand on her waist. 

“Then you just go around in a big circle. Or you can just move like this.” he led her three steps to the right, then three steps to the left, then back again. “I can’t do anything fancy like in the movies.”

“Well, I’m no Ginger myself. That woman was a legend. It’s kind of sad that dancing is a lost art. Just one of many I suppose.”

“We’ll come up with new dances. Better ones! And we’ll give them funny names like... the Banana Split.”

She laughed. “That’s an ice cream. How about… the Deacon Shuffle?”

“Nah, the last thing I need is notoriety. What about something like the... Jimmy-Jive?”

“Yeah, all right. So are we Jimmy-Jiving right now?”

“Absolutely! And we’re the best Jimmy-Jivers ever to Jimmy-Jive!”

“So what kind of outfits do people wear when they Jimmy-Jive? Tuxedos? Tutus? Whatever those fancy flamenco dresses are called?”

“Well whatever we decide, style has to go above all else.”

“Oh of course.”

“So I’m thinking high heels, for both partners, and long poofy sleeves, and uh…”

“Mini skirts?”

“Yeah, that’s something I can get behind. High heels, poofy sleeves, and mini skirts. I have fabulous legs you know, like Tina Turner.”

“And we need some kind of headwear. Like… flower crowns? Or sequins?”

“I don’t see why we can’t have both. Oh, I know! How about feathers?”

“Like on the headwear or like a cape or something?”

“Well, I was thinking on the headwear, but I think I like the feather cape idea way more.”

“This is quite the outfit we’re planning. Very stylish.”

“So stylish.”

She rested her head on his shoulder. “This is nice.”

He resisted the urge to stroke her hair. “Yeah, it is.”

They stayed in each other’s arms, letting the world around them melt away. Tomorrow would be business as usual, but for now, they were at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment. Feedback really makes my day and keeps me going.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [@valkyriejack](valkyriejack.tumblr.com)


End file.
